


Keep Your Friends Close

by jesuis_melodrama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Destruction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuis_melodrama/pseuds/jesuis_melodrama
Summary: AU where Ladybug decided to trust Lila with the Fox Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Keep Your Friends Close

Lila lies a lot, and she can admit that to herself because the one person a Master Liar should never lie to, is themselves. A certain level of plausibility and authenticity must be maintained if you wish to continue your web of lies.

Lila had down well for herself. From a distance, Collège Françoise Dupont doesn't look like much. Large but shabby with concrete floors and peeling metal rust. The students inside however, were a goldmine. The son and daughters of fashion designers, mayors, directors and esteemed business owners. Someone’s father was a reputable theatre actor, and someone else’s mother was a former rock legend.

The glittery, star-studded ancestry however, did not help the case of these kids. Her new classmates were some of the most stupid people Lila had ever met. A slight of hand here, an accidental reveal there and suddenly she was Ladybug’s best friend and none of these idiots were smart enough to put two and two together.

But whatever, it worked and Lila could deal with that. Give it a few months and some carefully nudged connections and Lila would really be living the lie she created.

Did she hate Ladybug? Well, yes, but mostly because she was annoying and bratty and so irritatingly self-righteous. Ladybug was too good and sweet to pose as an actual threat to Lila. Calling the police, telling them that someone in Collège Françoise Dupont was actively working against Ladybug would be enough to land Lila two nights in a Parisian jail, diplomatic immunity be damned. But _no_ , she wanted to give Lila a _chance_.

Ladybug was going to angelically pave herself an early grave.

But even Lila couldn't predict the extent of Ladybug’s stupidity.

Lila stared, at the orange pendant in Ladybug’s outstretched hand, and then back up at Ladybug’s expectant face, scarlet mask burning against her pale skin.

“Did you get hit on the head or something?” She asked. “Even you can’t be this stupid.”

Ladybug twitched but chose not to rise to the bait. “Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Lila snorted but batted her lashes. “Yes, Ladybug,” she crooned in a high-pitched voice. “You can trust me! I’m so excited, I’ll be the best Fox you’ve ever seen.”

Lila made to reach for the Fox Pendant but Ladybug snatched it back before she can make contact. Lila gazed at Ladybug triumphantly. See? Even you aren't that nice.

“This is a bad idea,” Chat Noir said. “M’Lady, let’s just go to Rena. We can't trust her.”

“No,” Ladybug shook her head. “This akuma is too wilful. We need someone to match his cunning. We need you, Lila.”

Lila rolled her eyes. “And how do I know this isn't some kind of trick?”

“It’s not,” Ladybug insisted. “I know we don’t like each other, but Paris needs our help.”

“I’m Italian,” Lila said snidely. “Paris can burn for all I care.”

Chat Noir sighed and walked up behind Ladybug. Lila forced herself not to take a step back. She was already hiding in a dead-end corridor, Lila doesn’t need to feel any more trapped than she already was.

“Let’s just consider all the possible consequences,” he said tiredly. “This fox pendent is fake and Ladybug is trying to incapacitate you. The amount of people filming outside will, of course, notice and hang both of us for it. Lila takes the Miraculous and tries to run with it. We both find her immediately and take it back by force. Lila decides to sell it, or for some godshaken reason, give it away. The inexperienced person who receives this Miraculous immediately get his ass beat by the both of us.

It’s not a perfect plan, but it’s as tight as it can be, there’s no path that leads to utter destruction.” He nodded at Lila. “Now for you. You already believe that the fox Miraculous is yours. This is your chance to experience it. You get to meet a genuine kwami and rub this all in Rena Rouge’s face. How does that sound?”

“It sounds excellent,” Lila said sarcastically. It actually does, but Chat Noir doesn’t need to know that. “What a brilliant train of thought.”

Chat Noir scowled and Ladybug, having run out of patience, slapped the Fox Pendent into Lila’s hand. Lila jumped and looked down at the jewel. Almost instantly, a tiny fox-like sprite bloomed out in a pattern of orange light and flashes. Lila gasped and nearly dropped the Miraculous.

“Trixx,” Ladybug said tiredly. “Meet Lila. Lila meet Trixx. This akuma is difficult, far too difficult and we needed someone a bit more bloodthirsty than Rena Rouge to help. Lila, make your decision, we can’t stall any longer. Come on, Chat.”

Chat Noir gave her a withering look but followed after Ladybug who swung her yo-yo and quickly bounded away. Lila stared at the kwami, Trixx, and they grinned sharp little teeth back at Lila.

“Hiya,” they said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Ladybug is right, I can sense your malevolence and malice. You’ll make a very vicious fox. How do you feel about giving this a spin?”

Lila’s heart thudded. Holding a Miraculous was very different from being an akuma. Instead of the dark but mostly human presence she always felt at the back of her mind, Lila was sweating from the divine and yawning force she held in her hand. She could sense the power and burning potential, and her muscles ached with the desire to use it, to run with it.

Lila swallowed. “What are the consequences?” She asked suspiciously. She still couldn’t believe this, it was too good to be true. Ladybug hated Lila almost as much as Lila hated her. “What’s in it for me?”

Trixx cocked their head. “You get to be a Fox,” they said. “Isn’t that reward enough?”

Lila grinned and quickly looped the pendent over her head. “Well, I can't argue with that. How does this work?”

Trixx smiled. “When you’re ready, say ‘Trixx, let’s pounce’.”

* * *

Lila walked into class on Wednesday with a supreme smugness resting in her veins. Across the room, Alya was talking about the new Fox hero with Marinette and Lila couldn’t resist listening in.

“She’s so clever,” Alya was wistfully saying. “And so quick, see here? Where she disappears and quickly reappears behind Ladybug? Wow, I mean, Ladybug is my hero, the hero in my opinion, but they might’ve lost this battle if Volpina wasn’t there.”

Marinette nodded. “She’s definitely a valuable addition to the team. I wonder if she’ll come back? What happened to Rena Rogue?”

Alya shrugged. “I’m sure Rena’s just resting for a bit.”

Lila felt her excitement die down and sat in her seat a little glumly. That’s right, Rena Rogue is still the Fox Hero and Lila was just the replacement. She clenched her fists under her desk and gritted her teeth. It…wasn’t fair, she was the better fox hero, everyone knows it, even Ladybug, who hated her, acknowledged her skills.

Lila should’ve never given the Miraculous back. She liked Trixx, a quirky, snarky little kwami. She should’ve just pocketed her Miraculous. But then Chat Noir would’ve shown up personally to take the Miraculous back.

Lila knows now why Hawk Moth keeps losing. Working with Ladybug and Chat Noir, she was able to see how good of a team they were at first hand. How they attacked and defended in perfect unison, dropping to protect each other, blocking all the openings and communicating through finger twitches and eye flicks alone. They worked so well that Volpina’s presence hadn’t even seemed necessary. 

If Hawk Moth had just worked on a single akuma, someone who he builds up bit by bit, just like how Ladybug and Chat Noir learns and evolves, he’ll have a good chance of winning.

But instead, he sends idiot after emotional idiot, who obviously fell under the stronghold Ladybug and Chat Noir now represented. Lila would almost say she was jealous. But Volpina was still the better hero.

* * *

Rena Rouge appeared again, to attack a villain capable of creating multiple clones of himself. Lila watched the akuma on TV, and commented on what she'd do if she was there. When Ladybug disappeared off-screen, she foolishly waited for the heroine to show up on her balcony. Instead, ten minutes later, Rena Rouge came instead, flamboyant hair blazing, flute held at the ready.

Lila turned off her TV and tried to pretend she wasn’t disappointed.

* * *

“Lila Rossi,” Chat Noir said. “Here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is finished, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

Lila stared at him and then back down at the box. Instinct told her to snatch it immediately. Experience told her to gloat.

“Well, well, well.” She smiled a slow smile. “Look who came crawling back. Rena Rouge wasn’t enough after all, was she?”

“I don’t have time for your jealousy,” Chat Noir said. “Take the goddamn Miraculous. We’re running out of time.”

Lila scowled, but took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. Chat Noir impatiently tapped his baton against the floor as Trixx appeared.

“Volpina!” Trixx looked pleased to see her. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance again. Another sneaky akuma?”

Lila grinned. “Something like that. Trixx, let’s pounce.”

Chat Noir turned away to immediately dart out onto the rooftops, and Volpina immediately turned to follow. Her suit was a bit different from her akumatized form. Her hair in a ponytail, a fluffy orange tail instead of a tailcoat and her weapon was solid and whimsical.

Chat Noir was fast, but Volpina could easily catch up.

Ladybug was ahead, talking to someone in a garish yellow suit, and Volpina resisted the urge to groan when she saw who it was.

“Chat Noir,” Queen Bee sniffed. “About time you showed up. And-” Queen Bee’s eyes narrowed. “You, the fake Fox.”

Volpina smiled gently. “The real Fox, Chloe.”

Queen Bee buzzed in anger. “I am Queen Bee, you skanky rat,” she snarled. “How dare you show me such disrespect?”

Volpina smirked but Ladybug cut an arm through them. “Enough,” she said. “We don’t have time. Volpina, this is Queen Bee, show her respect. I won’t tolerate dissent in my team. The akuma today is a difficult one. We all need to work together to defeat her, is that clear?”

Volpina rolled her eyes when it became apparent that Ladybug was waiting for an answer. What are they? School children? But she replied. “Crystal clear, Ladybug.”

* * *

Rena Rouge appeared again and again and again. When the news asked about the other Fox hero, she replied diplomatically and politely.

“We have different approaches to being a Fox,” she explained. “I’m more of a physical type, she’s more stealth-like. Depending on the akuma, Ladybug will summon the more suitable Fox.”

“You don’t hold resentment towards this other heroine?” The reporter asked.

“Resentment?” Rena Rogue laughed. “This isn’t a competition, we’re helping Ladybug to clear the city of evil. The best person is needed for the job and sometimes, you just have to admit it’s not you. I hold no resentment towards my sister, and nor she towards me.”

Lila held plenty of resentment towards Rena Rogue. Lila was the better Fox. And despite Rena’s pretty little answer, Lila was sure Rena hated her too.

But whatever, Lila let Rena Rogue take the Fox Miraculous again and again and again. Because she knows, her time is coming.

* * *

Lila looked down at the golden comb in Chat Noir’s hand.

“What the fuck is this?”

“The Bee Comb,” Chat Noir replied. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but your talents are needed elsewhere today.”

Lila scowled. “I want my Pendant.”

“It’s not your pendant,” he replied. “And we need you as the Bee. Either take it or not.”

“Why would I?” Lila crossed her arms. “It’s not my Miraculous.”

Chat Noir paused. “You can rub this in Queen Bee’s face,” he suggested. “Ladybug is already bracing herself for that nightmare.”

Lila grinned and took the comb to fix it in her hair. A golden flash, and a fuzzy little kwami came. They were the same size as Trixx, but lacking any of Trixx’s mischievous twinkle.

“Why does all your arguments involve spite?” She asked.

Chat Noir shrugged. “I know a lot about it.”

Oh? Does this mean Chat Noir resents Ladybug for stealing the spotlight? Probably not, Chat Noir adores Ladybug, and for all his extravagant and attention-seeking attitude, doesn’t seem to care much for the reporters or the cameras. Still, if Chat Noir secretly hated Ladybug, maybe Lila could convince him to get on her side. Tell him to steal the Ladybug Miraculous, although Lila still very much preferred the Fox.

Lila stilled. That was a good idea, why didn’t she think of it before? Wait and play nice until she could steal both Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Then, she’ll be the hero of Paris. And who would they be? Another bunch of nobody citizen making a big claim with no evidence to back it up.

This thought kept Lila in a good mood all the way to Ladybug. However, when they reconnected with the prepared team, her blood froze to ice.

“Good to see you both,” Ladybug greeted. “You are…?”

It took Lila a while to realise Ladybug was expecting an answer.

“Veleno,” she spat, past the poison in her mouth. “I’m Veleno.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rena Rogue greeted. “It’s great to see someone that isn’t Queen Bee.”

Veleno forced her face into a wobbly smile, but she was burning up on the inside, glaring daggers at Ladybug. How dare she? How dare she disrespect Lila like this?

Rena Rogue’s expression faltered, and Chat Noir sighed from behind Veleno.

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“This isn’t a bad idea.” Ladybug fixed stern eyes on Veleno. “Veleno is an experienced Miraculous holder who can separate the personal from the professional. I trust her.”

“Uhh.” Carapace, the green turtled idiot, looked between them. “I’m sorry, but what’s going on?”

But whatever, Ladybug trusted her, right?

Veleno forced another smile, a bit more genuine this time. “Nothing.” She shook her head . “I was just surprised to see other heroes, I usually work alone.”

“Oh.” Rena Rogue nodded in understanding. “I know how that feels. I was Ladybug’s first chosen hero, and when Carapace showed up, I thought I was getting replaced.”

“You handled it better than we did,” Carapace joked. “Chat Noir cried when I showed up.”

Chat Noir scowled. “You promised to never bring that up.”

Veleno forced herself to laugh along with the crew, and when Rena Rouge excitedly started to chat about being heroes with her, forced herself to answer.

Rena Rouge and Carapace were dating, Veleno was sure of it. They didn’t have Ladybug and Chat Noir’s smooth teamwork, but they hung tight around each other and laughed over private jokes, and when things got dangerous, fought to protect each other with everything they had.

Maybe they knew each other’s identities, maybe they didn’t.

Lila wondered if their Miraculous would be easier to take than Ladybug or Chat Noir’s.

* * *

Ladybug showed up one night to Lila’s bedroom. When Lila realised there was someone else in the dark room with her, she shrieked, and Ladybug had to press one hand down on Lila’s mouth to muffle the noise.

“Shh, shhh,” Ladybug hissed anxiously. “Calm down, it's me. Sorry for intruding but it’s an emergency. Here.”

The glow of the Fox Pendant almost made the home invasion worth it.

“How did you know where I live?” Lila hissed. She glanced nervously at the door, her mother was a notoriously light sleeper. “Our residence is government secret!”

Ladybug shrugged. “Not secret enough for Chat Noir’s nose. Come on!”

Chat Noir was waiting on the roof of her apartment complex. He seemed uncharacteristically apprehensive, and when they finally caught up to the akuma, Volpina understood why.

“Is that…?” And Volpina’s eyes widened. “Chloe Bourgeois?”

Chloe was a selfish, narcissistic girl who didn't possess two brain cells to rub together. How was it possible she was so powerful?

“I tried to explain,” Ladybug said. “But Chloe couldn’t let go of the Bee Miraculous. I’m sorry.”

Who was she apologising to?

Chat Noir gritted his teeth and lifted his baton.

“Don’t hurt her,” he said lowly.

Volpina raised an eyebrow. Oh? Was Chloe Bourgeois acquainted with the civilian Chat Noir? Or maybe he just got attached to Queen Bee?

Nevertheless, Volpina flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’ll try,” she said. “But I can’t make any promises.”

* * *

Chloe showed up to school as mean as ever. Crying in front of Ladybug and national TV did not do any wonders for her mood. When Alix straight-out laughed at her pathetic attempts to assert dominance over Sabrina, Chloe lost it, and threw her phone.

Ivan and Kim pinned Alix down while Adrien held up a clean handkerchief to the fresh blood on Chloe’s face. Lila watched all of this happen and appropriately acted shocked and horrified. Oh no! How could this have happened? Someone call the teacher!

But she was dying of laughter on the inside. At least pretend or put up some kind of front. Was your pride really worth losing a Miraculous?

Lila was smug, she still preferred the Fox, but maybe she’ll be the only Bee Holder now.

* * *

Some idiot at her library had the talent to create good music, but the absolute stupidity to believe Lila’s gentle assertions of plagiarism. Lila confiscated the good track from the crying girl and turned it in for a regional song-writing competition. She didn’t win, but she ended up on the podium. Lila used the money to buy more clothes, three pairs of shoes and a necklace she had been eyeing for a while.

Networking was going well, she already met with Alix’s dad, and convinced him of her connection with the director of the library of Rome. Lila met with a fancy model and a poor photographer trying to make it in the brutal fashion world.

He had talent, but he was too shy to use it. Lila convinced him to give her a free photoshoot and used the model’s designer clothes to brighten up the shots.

A click and a flash there and suddenly Lila was a Chanel and a former Gucci model. Everyone was impressed. Adrien looked over the photos but didn’t say anything. Rose gushed about how Juleka always wanted to be a supermodel and Juleka blushed shyly. Lila was asked for tips and trade secrets. She pretended confidentiality and gently turned everyone down.

It felt good to be wanted.

Some stupid casting director who could’ve used Google for two seconds contacted her about a job. Lila accepted, and suddenly she wasn’t a fake model anymore. She was a genuine Rochas girl. She modelled for a perfume and then a collection of Lagerfeld blouses. She received some clothes for free and more money. She bought jewellery and Lila started considering buying a house.

* * *

Adrien was drinking wine on an open balcony while the rest of the party raged on. Lila kept an eye on him as she socialized and was planning to finally make a move.

She thought about meeting better boys and better girls but all of them grated her with their bright personalities and perky voices. No one told Lila that trying to integrate into high society would be so annoying.

Adrien was better, and he was heir to a company worth billions.

Lila gently brushed her nails down his arm and pretended not to be vexed by his blank reaction.

“Aren’t you cold?” She cooed.

“No,” he said.

“Well, I’m freezing, want to warm up?”

Adrien shrugged. “Go inside, I’ll stay out.”

Lila bit her lip. “I think I need someone to warm me up.”

Adrien gave her a strange look but took off his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders. “There,” he said. “Go inside now.” And then he kept drinking, his bare arm pressed against the frozen, snow-covered railing.

Lila sulked and went back inside. A boy with dyed red hair and a whitened smile made faces at her. Lila sighed, he’ll have to do for tonight.

Lila kept Adrien’s jacket, and Adrien never asked for it back.

* * *

“Here you go.” Rena Rouge dropped down with packets of snacks and drinks for everyone.

“Thanks, honey.” Carapace pecked her on the cheek. “You got my favourite.”

“She got everyone’s favourite.” Chat Noir was lazily sprayed out on the roof. He kept asking for bottles of milk and little tins of cat food and at this point, Veleno wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“You didn’t answer,” Veleno said to Ladybug. “Do you prefer Rena Rouge or Volpina more?”

Ladybug gave her a death glare, but Rena Rouge laughed. “It’s okay,” she giggled. “Say it, I won’t be hurt.”

“I don’t know,” Ladybug replied. “Do you like Veleno or Queen Bee more?”

“Veleno,” Rena answered immediately. Chloe’s behaviour in class recently…has not be favourable. Even Sabrina was starting to edge away. “Veleno, you rock, girl.”

“Thanks.” Veleno didn’t take her eyes off Ladybug. “Rena Rouge or Volpina?”

Ladybug looked Lila right in the eyes. “Rena.”

Chat Noir laughed and Rena Rouge blushed. Veleno smiled and pretend it didn’t hurt.

* * *

Chloe didn’t come to school for two weeks and Adrien stopped coming after 3 days. Everyone wondered what happened, but everyone was thankful. Madame Bustier’s class was starting to gain a reputation.

Alix scowled and cracked her knuckles when Adrien finally showed up again. He shook his head at the silent questions.

“She’s not coming back,” he said. “Mayor Bourgeois thought it’ll be better for Chloe to be home-schooled for a while.”

The class almost immediately burst into cheers, and Lila couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face. She still played the innocent, concerned girl and managed to rake in some credit about how kind and caring she was.

Adrien didn’t smile, but that wasn’t surprising. Marinette’s silence was another thing altogether. Maybe that lovesick fool was just feeling bad for Adrien. But Marinette didn’t even look at Adrien, just stared down at her desk, hair hiding her face, while Alya practically danced the conga line with Mylene and Max.

Marinette left halfway to go to the bathroom, and no one noticed but Lila. Lila resisted the urge to groan. They only needed one Sabrina in this class. What is it with victims and their tendency to love the bully?

* * *

Chat Noir was kinda funny after a while, Volpina could see why Ladybug let him stick around. If Volpina became the new Ladybug, would Chat Noir still remain Chat Noir? Nah, he was too loyal to Ladybug. He had to go too.

“Did you know,” Chat Noir asked one day. “That we’re the only mammals?”

“The Pig,” Volpina said automatically. New Zodiac-themed heroes has been showing up. Volpina didn’t like them, but they respected and admit subordination to Volpina and she could live with that.

“I meant on the upper shelf,” Chat Noir said. “Me and Ladybug, and the outer five.”

A shelf? Where was Ladybug getting all these Miraculouses from anyway? If Ladybug wasn’t so adamant on collecting all the Miraculouses, Volpina would follow her.

“I guess,” Volpina said. She didn’t know what the Outer Five was.

“And by that logic,” Chat Noir held up his gloves. “We’re the Paw Squad.”

Volpina looked at the paw imprints on her own gloves and almost burst into laughter.

“Why are you like this?” She asked.

He winked. “I’m a charmer.”

“What are you guys on about?” Ladybug dropped down onto the roof. “The akuma’s burning the Mayor’s statue, come on!”

“The Mayor’s statue?” Chat exclaimed and laid down. “Actually, I think I can rest a bit more.”

Volpina laughed as Ladybug irritably kicked Chat Noir.

* * *

Lila had three more dates before finally breaking the news to her mother.

“Can you believe it?” She pretended to be so shocked. “They wanted me! I just showed up to pick up Adrien and now they wanted me for a shoot!”

The e-mail she gave her mother was from months ago. But Alessandra didn't know that.

“This is amazing.” Alessandra squeezed Lila into a hug. “My little girl, a model! I should come.”

“No, mum,” Lila insisted. “I know you’re busy. I’ll be fine.”

Alessandra smiled down at her daughter. “You’re growing up so fast,” she said wistfully. “Ah, I should at least take the time to know your boyfriend. Make sure he’s good for my little girl.”

"Definitely,” Lila agreed. “But he’s been really busy lately.”

Alessandra kissed the top of Lila’s head. “If he really loves you, he’ll make time for you.”

* * *

Rocks and dust covered everything, the entirety of Paris seemed to be trapped under smog. Veleno clawed her way out of the piles of cement and twisted metal she was buried under and spat blood that foamed up from her crushed ribs.

The akuma was strong, far too strong, and with one swing took out all three of them. They were supposed to be invulnerable but almost died at the first shot.

If the situation wasn’t so serious, it might’ve been funny.

Veleno could hear Carapace yelling for Rena Rouge, but only the silence of the city answered back. Veleno ignored him, and the painful burning in her lungs, and made her way through the dark streets.

Where was Ladybug, where was Chat Noir? The akuma must have been vanquished, it was too silent otherwise.

A sudden apprehension seized her gut. They couldn’t have died, could they? And anyway, wouldn’t that be a good thing? If Veleno found them, she could take the Miraculouses and claim them as her own.

Yeah, that was a good plan. Veleno pretended her hurry to find Ladybug and Chat Noir was because of her own greed.

Rats scuttled out, white with dust and Veleno swung her spinning top at them in disgust. Someone was crying for help but Veleno ignored them.

And then she saw it, blood in the shape of paw prints leading to a secluded alleyway. Veleno huffed out in relief. Chat Noir’s stupid Paw Squad thing actually came in handy.

She stumbled closer, almost calling out their names but froze at the sight. Ladybug was crying, burying her face in Chat Noir’s chest as he patted her head consolingly.

“…you always do this, every single time, when are you going to stop?” Ladybug sobbed. “Gods, that was so _stupid_.”

Chat Noir smiled weakly, dried blood at the corner of his lips. Ladybug didn’t seem to be injured. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Shut up,” Ladybug sniffed. “What if I lost you?”

“You won’t,” Chat Noir said. “I love you too much to leave you behind.” And then they were kissing, and Veleno looked at the way Chat Noir’s hand brushed through Ladybug’s hair and she looked away.

Veleno felt sick.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois sat down at the table across from her and Lila looked up blankly. She didn’t look good. Her mascara was smudged, and her eyeliner wobbled off in awkward lines. But Chloe Bourgeois was still pretty, her hair longer and her eyes shone with intent.

“Excuse me,” Lila said. “Someone was going to sit there.”

“I don’t care.” Chloe cracked opened a bottle of beer. “Finally fucking your way up the social ladder, huh? I don’t know what else I would expect from you.”

Lila scowled. “I don’t need your commentary, Chloe, have you looked at yourself? You’re a mess. What do you want?”

Chloe sniffed and took a sip. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and looked away. Lila tapped her heel pointedly against the floor.

“Daddy wants me to go to England,” she said.

“I don’t care.”

“I don’t need your caring,” Chloe shot back. “I…just…” Chloe looked down. It was the look someone prideful come begging. Lila smirked. “I need to talk to Adrien,” she said. “He cut me off a while ago, and I can’t reach him. I know you can. I need to talk to him.”

Lila crossed her arms. She could see her date walking through the restaurant doors. “And why would I do that?”

“Gods.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Fine, what do you want? Money? A new phone? Spit it out.”

Lila thought about a new apartment, but then she thought about the way Ladybug kissed Chat Noir. “Five thousand euros.”

Chloe’s face twisted in anger. “You’re a goddamn blood-sucking whore,” she snapped. “I hope you know that Rossi, and I hope you know you’re going to crash and burn. You think I look bad? You have no idea what’s in store for you.”

Chloe fumbled with her necklace and Lila’s date looked bewildered between them. Chloe slapped a diamond chain on the table.

“Diamond and platinum,” she said. “It’s worth ten thousand. Tell Adrien to meet at our place, and if he doesn’t show, I’m coming for you.”

Chloe stomped off, ragged skirt and white fur, and her date looked after her in confusion.

“Who was that?”

Lila shrugged, pocketing the necklace. “Some girl.”

Her date looked back at her. “I can get you better diamonds.”

Lila smiled. “I know you can.” That was why she chose him after all.

* * *

Adrien didn’t reply to her texts for five hours. And then at four in the morning, _okay_.

Lila looked at the text with bleary eyes and went back to sleep.

When she was eating dinner, another text came.

_Thanks for telling me._

Mayor Bourgeois publicised a spontaneous trip to London, something about forming better connections with our neighbours. His daughter left with him, and when Mayor Bourgeois came back three days later, Chloe didn’t come back with him.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette started dating. When Marinette shyly announced it to the class, Alya screamed so loudly Lila’s ears hurt. Lila felt numb. She didn’t know why but she did.

Maybe it was because Adrien was hers. Or maybe it was because Marinette looked happy. Lila smiled and congratulated them, and then asked if they planned to go public. “You two would look so cute together,” she gushed.

Adrien’s eyes flickered but Marinette smiled. “I don’t handle publicity well,” she admitted. “We’re keeping this hush-hush for now.”

“Oh, yes, I see,” Lila agreed. “Being a celebrity can be so tiring sometimes. Your father must be happy, Adrien.”

Adrien smiled tightly. “Well, you know how he is.”

* * *

Lila showed her mother Adrien’s Wikipedia page, and then his recent showcases for GABRIEL, Saint Laurent and Mugler. Then she showed Alessandra Adrien’s previous Italian photoshoots, where he visited Milan for two months and dressed for Prada and Moschino. Adrien had sent the entire class behind-the-scene shots, and it was easy to pretend they were private photos from a boyfriend to his girlfriend.

Adrien Agreste was a member of the newest generation of modern nepotism models, on the runway just because he was the child of someone important. But just like Alisa M and Lucia Romano, Adrien was quickly proving himself to be more than just a famous child. He had what it takes to be a true high fashion model and was rapidly on his way to establishing an international reputation. 

The way Lila’s friends, and photographers and bosses and agency executives raved about Adrien was proof enough.

Being a model was exhausting, Lila never knew how much effort and energy goes into it. She didn’t expect it to be easy, but she hadn’t expected this level of exertion either. But Lila showed her mother a photoshoot that she did with Adrien for a Chanel perfume.

He was nice to her then and kept up mild conversation. Lila tried to entice Adrien into going to a backroom with her, but he politely declined.

The background shots and videos of Lila and Adrien laughing together convinced Alessandra they were dating.

But Lila doesn’t know how much longer she can keep this up.

* * *

“Ladybug and Chat Noir look much closer, don’t they?” Veleno munched on fries as she talked with Rena Rouge and Carapace. She was never Volpina now, and with the exit of Chloe, almost permanently stationed as Veleno.

Veleno didn’t mind, the Bee powers were cool, her suit was much better than Chloe’s and Pollen was an amicable kwami. But sometimes, she looked at Rena Rouge and felt like clawing Rena’s suit off her skin. She smothered these urges.

“Hmm?” Carapace’s hand was intertwined with Rena Rouge’s and her head was on his shoulder. They watched Ladybug and Chat Noir mock-battle, taunting and laughing at each other.

Veleno feels hurt, why does she feel hurt? She didn’t tell anyone about the kiss, and she doesn’t know why. Why? Why didn’t she? She could’ve threatened Ladybug and Chat Noir with it, so why didn’t she? Veleno didn’t like feeling so unsure, but she was just so tired recently.

“This is normal,” Rena said. “Trust me, when I first came, I asked if they were dating too. Both of them said no. They just act like this.”

Veleno didn’t say anything to that. Adrien and Marinette said they weren’t dating too, and then surprised the whole class. Carapace shivered with cold and Rena wrapped her tail around his waist.

Veleno looked away. Why was it so hard to find love?

* * *

Lila came home at two in the morning to an empty house. Her mother seemed more stressed than usual lately, and they didn’t have the chance to talk much. That was fine, they don’t have anything to talk about.

She was bored and lonely, she liked being around people. Now that she had real friends, models and actors and singers, she doesn't need to hang around her boring classmates anymore.

Lila called Renee, a fellow budding model and invited her to go bar-hopping.

They drank till six, and then Lila went home with Renee.

They had two disastrous dates and Lila cried herself to sleep for a week. Alessandra wasn’t there and Lila resented her mother for it until she remembered she was supposed to be dating Adrien.

Maybe she should give up on Adrien. But she didn’t want to. There’s still a chance, Lila knows there’s still a chance.

Lila dated two more girls after that, each relationship turned out just as bad.

Marinette posted a photo of a roller-coaster on Instagram. The location was at Disneyland Paris. The caption was “Riding roller-coasters is always scary, but I have someone who makes all the fear go away.”

Adrien wasn’t even in the picture, but Lila hurled her phone off the balcony anyway. It cracked and shattered to pieces, of course it did.

Lila looked down and shrugged. Then she bought herself a new phone.

* * *

“Together?” Mylene teased. “You sure you’re not taking this too far?”

Marinette blushed and the rest of the girls giggled. Lila sipped her weak juice and wished it was alcohol. The school year was almost over, everyone was moving on and deciding what lycée they were going to.

Lila didn’t care, she wasn’t going to attend school anyway. She already had a high-paying job.

Marinette, on the other hand, decided to go to some prestigious academy with Adrien. Why?

“I want a PhD,” Adrien said.

Kim made a face. “That sounds so painful, why would you do that to yourself?”

Max huffed, offended on Adrien’s behalf. “I think it’s a great idea,” he said. “Good on you, Adrien. I’m thinking of getting one too.”

“Isn’t being a model enough?” Nathaniel asked. “If I was in your position, I would call it a day and quit.”

A smile broke through on Adrien’s face and Marinette laughed.

“Honestly,” Marinette said. “If it was up to me, I would quit school all together. But Adrien likes it. Physics is his jam, apparently. His words, not mine.”

The entire class roared with laughter and Marinette smiled again as she took a sip of her juice. She didn’t seem to find the taste weak, and the colour left her lips glossy. Marinette would probably keel over after one shot. Lila sneered behind her cup. Lightweight.

* * *

Lila received her diploma and left to party immediately. She woke up on Monday morning and played sober long enough for her mother to leave.

Adrien had posted a picture of the Gare au Nord station, and so had Marinette. Alya and Nino were in Marientte’s picture and Sabrina was smiling shyly at the camera.

Chloe’s Instagram stopped being party scenes and more zen-bullshit about tranquillity and connecting with the universe. In her last post, she uploaded a picture of a cup of green tea, and the caption was something about reconnecting with the past to go onwards to the future.

Adrien and Marinette. Marinette and Adrien. Hanging around with Alya and Nino, the lovestruck eye-melting couple, and Sabrina who looked happier than she did in weeks.

Lila threw up in the toilet. Why was finding love so hard?

* * *

“Are you okay?’ Ladybug asked.

Veleno, in the motions of taking her comb off, paused. “I’m fine,” she said. “Why, what’s wrong?”

Ladybug shrugged, fractured blue eyes focusing on Veleno. “You seem out of it lately,” she said. “Like you’re not fully here. If Chat hadn’t caught you then, you would’ve fallen.”

Chat Noir was behind the street corner to “give you ladies some privacy”, as if he didn’t know who Veleno was. How kind, how gentlemanly. It made Veleno want to cry. Lila had sex two times this week, but the gentle way Chat Noir held her waist after her weak legs gave out feels much more intimate than anything she has ever experienced.

The way Ladybug was looking at her now, as if everything else stopped mattering but Veleno, made her throat dry.

Lila slapped the comb into Ladybug’s hand.

“Worried about me, Ladybug?” She asked snidely.

“Yes,” Ladybug said simply. “Are you okay?”

Lila faltered. “I’m fine,” she snapped and stomped out of the alleyway. “Mind your own business.”

She could feel Chat’s curious eyes on her retreating back. Lila didn’t turn around.

* * *

The school hired this dinky little business venue to hold their graduation party.

Lila had danced on the Effiel Tower and the Bercy Village mall. Chez Linda did not impress her. She snuck wine through her handbag and drank that as the night went through.

Kim challenged Alix to a break-dancing contest and thoroughly got his ass kicked.

At eight, Chloe showed up.

“Bonsoir, peasants,” she called. “Guess who’s back!”

Chloe was wearing a floor-length, sequined dress, and Sabrina was hanging off her elbow. The entire class was surprised and Madame Bustier went forward to greet her renegade student.

“You look better, Chloe,” she said. “Home-school treating you well?”

Chloe tossed her head. “I was in London, peasants. I’ve had enough of Paris for one lifetime.”

Adrien greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, careful not to smudge Chloe’s make-up. And to Lila’s surprise, so did Marinette, the two girls grinning at each other as if they were best friends.

“You know they’re dating, right?” Lila asked bluntly. Alya raised an eyebrow at her aggressive tone but Chloe chortled in dismissive laughter.

“Of course, I know,” she said. “Who do you think blessed this union? I’m going to be the Best Woman and the Maid of Honour.”

“Alya is the Maid of Honour,” Marinette said.

“And Nino is the Best Man,” said Adrien. “But you can be the godmother.”

Chloe grinned again and they ran off together, arm in arm with Sabrina. Why are they touching? Why was everyone touching Marinette now?

Lila felt sick, sick, sick and no matter how much ice she held to her forehead, it wouldn’t clear the pain.

Kim started talking about some prestigious swimming program and Adrien started talking about how he was planning to take a break from modelling to join some regional fencing competition.

Everyone was talking, everyone was smiling, Lila was surrounded on the dance floor with nameless, faceless people and she just wanted someone to hold her.

Kim challenged Adrien to a mock fencing battle and eager to see chaos, Juleka found two support poles to act as makeshift sabres.

Lila watched as Adrien nimbly dodged around Kim’s powerful but misleading thrusts and watched the way his muscle bunched under his shirt and how quickly he swooped in and out of range.

Kim threw his pole down in mock anger and Lila turned away to find someone else, anyone else.

Marinette was talking with Chloe, and then she was gesturing to something in the crowd, and then she was walking away.

Lila finished the last of her wine and followed.

Marinette looked surprised, pausing in the middle of her hand washing.

“Lila,” she said. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Was Lila doing something strange? Well, she was standing at the entrance way to the bathroom and not moving so Marinette was probably right to be concerned.

Marinette turned the tap off and hesitantly dried her hands. “Are you okay? You look pale, maybe you should sit down.”

Lila numbly shook her head and Marinette dithered. Lila was blocking the only exit and it would so rude to shove her out of the way. So sweet, so kind, so polite, and what for? What does goodness gain you in this world?

“Do you love him?” Lila asked.

Marinette’s face went blank. “Who?”

“Adrien.”

“Ah.” Marinette looked past Lila. “Yes. I love him.”

Lila shook her head. “You can’t love him,” she said. “I love him.”

Marinette looked her right in the eyes. “Then tell him, have the courage to do that.”

Lila almost whimpered. That was so mean. Marinette was wearing a red dress, tulle on the hem and lace at the bodice. She wasn’t a conservative girl, but Lila has never seen so much of Marinette’s skin. It was a lovely colour, pale with a light pink undertone.

Lila reached out with one hand and brushed the underside of Marinette’s breast.

Marinette froze.

“Lila,” she said, voice suddenly tight. “Stop.”

“You’re pretty,” Lila whispered. “Does he tell you that?”

“Stop.”

Lila leaned forward. Marinette smelled like roses and citrus, her lips tasted like expensive gloss and juice. They were soft and better than anyone Lila has ever kissed. Lila wondered if Adrien would taste better.

Marinette shoved Lila, so violently she slipped on her heels and fell to the floor.

Lila looked up from cold, hard tiles, and watched as Marinette aggressively wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her cheeks were red, and her body was shaking.

“Don’t ever talk to me again,” Marinette said. And she was gone.

Lila laid there for a while and wondered if it was worth it.

When she wobbled back up again, Marinette had made her way back to the group. They realised something was wrong when Marinette had her head down and wouldn’t speak.

Lila wondered if Marinette would tell. Alya and Chloe were like sisters in a way they never had been, looking angry and concerned at the same time. Adrien put down his drink and wrapped one arm around Marinette’s shoulder, the other coming up to brush hair away from her face.

 _What’s wrong?_ His lips read. _Marinette?_

Marinette didn’t answer but rested her head against his chest. Adrien looked up and made eye contact with Lila. And Lila watched as he put two-and-two together and watched as his expression transformed from concern into one of disdain and disgust.

Lila left before Chloe or Alya could figure it out. Lila was so thin these days, one kick from either of them would surely shatter her to pieces.

* * *

Lila laid awake at four in the morning. She couldn’t sleep, she had been lying in bed for three hours, but her head was still racing and running.

Maybe if I did this, maybe if I did that. Maybe if I realised that Marinette and Adrien were in love, and wasn’t going to allow some sad little nobody from the outside join in.

Her head hurts, her heart hurts. Was that it? One little kiss? It was more than enough in exchange for all this misery. But surely there would be more? Surely that wouldn’t be the end of it? Lila thought about Marinette’s pink lips and raven-black hair, her tiny waist which tapered down to long, slender legs. She thought about Adrien and the way his eyes would sparkle in the sunlight, his sharp teeth and hard chest, the beautiful fingers for sword-fighting, piano-playing, and jewellery-modelling.

This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be the end. There had to be another way. Another another another way. Then darkness came, something familiar although Lila couldn’t remember where she had seen this last.

* * *

_Hello Lila Rossi. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?_

* * *

The first thing Lila saw was smoke, and then, beautiful, bright, disappointed eyes. Ladybug gazed down at Lila with the terrible justice of an angel and Lila realised that she was far far away from home.

“…the card of the angel Raphael, because he was the angel of healing and air.” Lila could hear Chat Noir, although she couldn’t see him, walking around, trampling on gravel and brick debris. His voice had the tinge of madness and his speech was ranting. “Depictions of Adam and Eve, naked as humans were at birth, before the Garden of Eden. The snake, the apple and the tree. Upright, it is a card representing love, unity, romance and balance.”

“Lila Rossi,” Ladybug said emptily. “Long time no see. You were an akuma who rampaged around for quite a bit before we caught up to you. Don’t worry, no one was hurt. How are you feeling?”

“But reversed, it represented disharmony, imbalance, detachment and bad fucking choices.”

“I…” Her mouth was dry as sand and Lila tried to wet her lips, but her tongue only rasped weakly over her teeth. “I-”

Chat Noir appeared, his leather suit was so dark it looked wet. His green eyes burned in the shadows and his grin was maniacal.

“Do you believe in tarot cards, Lila Rossi?” He asked. “I don’t, but its fun to play around with, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Lila whispered but Chat Noir continued as if she hasn’t spoken. Ladybug looked down with the dispassion of a marble statue.

“The Lovers card is believed to symbolise the romance card, because it’s the fucking Lovers card. But once you look past that shallow interpretation, you realise, it’s the card of relationship and choices. It represents temptation and sacrifice and keeping a clear fucking head and you, Lila Rossi, has not been making good choices lately.”

“It was one mistake.” Lila scrambled to sit up. Her arms hurt and her whole body was sore from where it had been pressed against open metal and hard rocks. “I swear, it was just one mistake-”

“You attacked two civilians,” Ladybug said. “Adrien Agreste and Marientte Dupain-Cheng. We asked them why they would be specifically targeted and I believe you already know the answer.”

“No second chances,” Chat Noir said. “This isn’t a game, this is lives at risk. What the fuck, Rossi, I believed in you, I really did.”

“I’m sorry,” Lila repeated. Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Please, I’m sorry.”

Chat Noir shook his head and disappeared from view. Ladybug looked down at Lila with something like pity in her eyes and Lila hated it, hated being pitied.

“I’m sorry, Lila,” she said. “You were a good Bee. You were a great Fox.”

And then they were gone.

* * *

Lila went home and turned off her cell phone. She showered and cleaned her room. She used the landline to call her mum and ask about her whereabouts. Alessandra’s assistant answered and told Lila her mother will be busy until late.

Lila thought it was already late. What does late mean at seven am in the morning? Lila cleaned the entire apartment, did the laundry and fixed herself breakfast. And when there was nothing left to be done, she locked her bedroom door, picked up Adrien's blazer from all those months ago and cried into it. 

How did this happen? How did this happen?

Within one day, she lost Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir, her Miraculouses and her fragile friendships. How could this have happened? How did even Chloe do better than her?

When Alessandra finally came home, Lila didn’t have the energy to pretend.

“Adrien and I broke up,” she croaked instead because that was some semblance to the truth.

“Oh, bellissima.” Alessandra cuddled with Lila and rubbed her shoulders and gave her warm honey water with a drop of lemon juice inside. It was nice and Lila let herself be comforted. When did Lila start shutting her own mother out? This felt so good.

School wasn’t over, they still had two weeks, but Lila stopped going. She already got her diploma, what was the point? The first week passed and Lila dragged herself from her room to maintain some weak impression of a daily schedule. On Tuesday of the second week, Alya knocked on the door.

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle Rossi,” she greeted. “I’m Alya. I’m here for Lila? She hasn’t been to school for the past week and we got worried.”

“Oh!” Alessandra was pleasantly surprised. “Are you Lila’s friend? Come in then. You must know, Lila was devastated after she broke up with her boyfriend.”

“Grazie,” Alya said cheerfully. “What boyfriend?”

“Adrien Agreste?” Alessandra frowned. “Did you not know?”

Hearing all this from the comfort of her bedroom, Lila buried her head in her duvet and waited for Alya to either leave or come busting through with self-righteous anger. Neither happened.

“Hey, girl,” Alya said cautiously from the door. “Mind if I come in?”

Lila remained sullenly silent.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” And then she rudely intruded. “Wow, this room smells bad. Open a window or something.”

Lila scowled. “Get out, I don’t want you here.”

“Too bad,” Alya said, helping herself to a little stool. “I think we both need this talk to happen.”

Lila rolled over and dragged the blanket over her head. Alessandra came in and Lila heard her mother exclaim in displeasure at Lila’s bad hosting skills. She heard the clink of a metal serving tray and then the door clicked shut again.

“She gave us apple slices and espresso,” Alya said helpfully. “This wasn’t a combination I expected. Is this a popular snack in Italy?”

Lila refused to answer. Alya took a sip.

“Oh my god, that’s strong.”

Lila turned over. “Get out.”

“No,” Alya said. “Did you have any contact with social media for the past week?”

Lila turned away again.

“Did you at least check the footage of what you did?”

As if Lila needed more guilt.

“Fine,” Alya muttered. “The awkward task is up to me then. Marinette told us what happened. I’m guessing that’s why you were akumatized.”

Lila didn’t reply.

“Chloe made me flip a coin,” Alya continued. “And you should be thankful I won because otherwise she was going to call her father, the national police, the army and Ladybug and Chat Noir on your ass.”

“Go away.”

“You appeared as this really beautiful woman,” Alya talked on. “I didn’t even know it was you at first. Nino was the one who spotted you, we were having an after-party on Marinette’s balcony. You were creepily silent as you got closer, no one really knew what to do. And then you landed and started screaming at Adrien and Marinette for breaking your heart.”

Lila was beyond embarrassment.

“I mean, Adrien? Or even just Marinette, I can understand. But both of them?” Alya let out a low whistle. “Girl, you have ambition.”

A crunch and Lila suddenly found herself craving apple slices.

“Chloe lost it and started screaming back and that made you blow up Marinette’s balcony. I hit the floor and was in a whole lot of pain. But the good thing was, Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up. And then you started yelling at them about breaking your heart and turning on you and taking your Miraculous away.”

Lila stilled.

“I didn’t know what to do. I mean, I was pretty impressed you could maintain a crush on four people at once. But what really caught my ear was the Miraculous part.”

“Did anyone else hear?”

“Nope,” Alya said brightly. “Nino lost consciousness and I lost Chloe somewhere under a pile of rubble. Sabrina fell through the floor, so she was dying inside the bakery. Adrien and Marinette straight up vanished. I heard and I couldn’t believe I didn’t make this connection earlier.”

Lila could practically hear Alya leaning forward.

“Are you Volpina?”

Lila snorted and Alya laughed.

“Right, you’re right, that was a stupid question, of course you were. But you were also Veleno too, weren’t you?”

Would Ladybug even care if Lila tried to remain secret now? She was never going to receive any of her Miraculous back anyway.

“So what? You want an interview for your blog?”

Alya clapped her hands together gleefully. “I knew it, and no, I don’t want an interview.”

“I lied, you know.” Lila wanted to hurt someone, make them feel as terrible as she did. “Back in November, that ‘Ladybug was my best friend’ video. I lied and you were actually stupid enough to believe it.”

“I know.” Alya didn’t sound upset, just thoughtful. “The LadyBlog was finally picking up revenue and I was so excited to get more news. When you came along, Marinette warned me, but I just jumped at the chance.” Alya shrugged. “I learned my lesson now, do your research, learn your subject. I never thanked you for that lesson.”

“You’re welcome,” Lila said snidely.

Alya leaned back. “You were a good hero,” she said. “I studied you as Volpina the akuma, and then compared that with Volpina the Fox and then Veleno the Bee. I could see how you didn’t care at the beginning, rushing forward, ignoring Ladybug’s orders, practically trampling past civilians. But then you started caring, you listened to the plan, held back and waited for your time. You decided to rescue a building full of civilians instead of rushing for the victory. You might have been a better Bee than Queen Bee herself.”

Lila bit her lip. Tears were starting to gather at the corner of her eye.

“You were a good fox too,” Alya said wistfully. “It’s easy to be jealous. And I was such a big Rena Rouge fan, even when Ladybug explained it to me, I still couldn’t believe she was being side-lined. You’re good at illusions and trickery and you were quick with the flute. Being a liar really made you become a better hero, huh?”

Lila shot up, the blanket falling off her shoulders. She was aware she looked a mess, but Alya didn’t seem fazed.

“Why are you here?” she demanded. “Just to torment me? You know my secrets, you know my lies, you got what you wanted. Get out.”

Alya didn’t move. “You stopped hanging out with us when you became an actual model.”

Lila paused. “Why would I want to hang out with wannabes when I could go for the real deal?”

Alya sighed. “Okay, that’s fair enough. But you know we always knew you were lying, right?”

What? “No, you didn’t, you posted my Ladybug video.”

“I was an idiot,” Alya said plainly. “But everyone else knew. When you told Alix about that skating competition you hosted, you used three of the most common terms incorrectly and it became clear that you knew jack-shit about skating. Nathaniel got suspicious after the first week and asked about Hayao Miyazaki. You said he was the nicest man you ever worked with when Miyazaki was a goddam nightmare. Any Studio Ghibli fan knows that. When you were laughing to yourself about how stupid we all were, Rose heard the entire speech and told us everything.”

It was a very humbling experience to realise that everything you thought was golden about yourself was actually just paper towers. Lila couldn’t have been that transparent, could she? She conned her way into a job, she got herself to where she was now. Maybe…the class was just more perceptive than ordinary people.

“But…you still acted as my friends,” Lila said.

Alya shrugged. “We liked you. Alix thought it was funny. Juleka didn’t and why do you think she suddenly stopped talking to you?”

“She was just shy!”

“Nah, Juleka is quiet. You didn't think it was strange she just suddenly shut off one day?”

Alya sat back and let Lila absorb this.

“Chloe….”

“Has the situational awareness of wood,” Alya said. “Back then, as long as it didn’t concern Adrien or money, she didn’t care.”

Lila’s mind was whirling. “I bullied Marinette,” she whispered. “I ripped her stuff and hid her belongings…”

“We went to Madame Bustier,” Alya said. “And it turns out teachers are completely useless at these kinds of things. We held a class meeting and Adrien, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Ivan and Nathaniel all voted for retaliating.” Alya counted off on her fingers.

“But the rest of us knew that wasn’t going to cut it. Once you realise we know about your house of lies, you were either going to just vanish or start outrightly causing trouble. Marinette wasn’t happy but she agreed to be the scapegoat and we all tried to gently coerce you to the lighter side.” Alya raised her arms. “It worked, didn’t it? Well, it did briefly before you stopped talking to us. Lila, you know it’s very obvious you’re an alcoholic, right?”

Lila wanted to die.

“I get it,” she mumbled miserably. “I was an idiot, you are all very nice people. Give me an apple slice.”

Alya gave her a big one. It was crispy and fresh, the only thing she’s eaten all day. Lila gnawed sadly.

“How you feeling?”

“Bad.”

“You wanna talk about that attempted sexual assault?”

“I’ll do it again.” And Lila knew that was the truth.

Alya nodded. “I thought so. Before you try to grope Adrien, just remember he threw Kim over his shoulder once.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Another silence, but this was a bit more comfortable. Lila still felt like shit, but everything was aired out, and Alya still liked her. Miracles are miracles.

“This room smells really bad,” Alya said. “Do you mind if I open a window?”

Lila sighed. “Go ahead.”

The blinds were drawn up and both girls gazed at the setting orange sun.

“Your room has a nice view.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you coming back to school?”

“Probably not.”

Alya hummed. “You know everyone had a crush on Marinette or Adrien at some point, right?”

Lila turned. “No?”

“The first time I met Marinette,” Alya said. “She was being screamed at by Chloe and I thought she was cowardly and irritating for just sitting there and taking it. I thought I was being so brave and valiant for coming and rescuing her. But over time, I realised Marinette was a lot a stronger than she looked, a lot stronger than me. So yeah, maybe I had a girl crush. But so did Nathaniel and Nino and Sabrina-”

“Sabrina?”

“Surprise.” Alya did jazz hands. “And then there was Luka.”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“Juleka’s older brother,” Alya said. “He’s a really talented guitarist and he was recently picked up by Jagged Stone.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Alya said. “And Adrien, Adrien blazes like the goddamn sun, he’ll be the model even in a room full of models. Everyone nursed small little crushes over Marinette, and everyone fell in instant love with Adrien.”

“Are you saying this to make me feel unimportant?”

“I’m saying this because I’m trying to help,” Alya said gently. “I can’t help you with Ladybug or Chat Noir, I don’t even know what’s going on over there, but I can help with Marinette and Adrien. Heartbreak hurts, I get it Lila, but you can’t keep dragging yourself down like this. Cry for a week, or a month but you have to realise at some point, you need to start moving on.”

Lila didn’t reply. It hurts, but it was her’s. Lila didn’t want to move on.

“Will you ask them?” She said instead, timidly. “Just, ask if they like me?”

Alya gave her a sympathetic look. “I will Lila, but I think you already know the answer. You need to apologise to Marinette.”

“I know,” she whispered.

“And you need to pick yourself up. Your lies have done pretty well for themselves, and you’re actually living the life you’ve been telling everyone about. Good for you Lila, seriously, good for you. Keep living it, keep your head up. You fucked up, but this isn’t the end. Come back to school, at least for one day.”

“I don’t want to see Chloe again.”

“We’ll protect you,” Alya said. “You know Chloe fucked up too, right? Adrien called for help from Marinette one night, and since I was with her, I went too. Chloe was a goddamn mess back then, and she threw up in my hair. But look at how she is now. She’s doing fine. And so will you. What school are you going to?”

“Any one will do.”

“You have talents, Lila, choose a good school. You like history, don’t you? And I think you’ll like acting as well. We’ll help, we’ll all help.”

Lila coughed and turned away. Her throat was getting embarrassingly tight. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because we’re Madame Bustier’s class,” Alya said. “We’re the akuma class and we leave no one behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alya and Lila talked to each other. Fox-to-fox. 
> 
> Lila Anon, if you're reading this, please tell me genuinely what you thought of it.


End file.
